Ships
Ships Current Ship Count: 141 (Including removed ships). Disclaimer Any pictures or videos taken from the Galaxy Wiki (For example, using them in a YouTube video or using them else were online) must be credited to the Wiki. Your video must (In the description, credits, etc) say that the image came from the Official Galaxy Wiki and you also have to add this link with the credit. Any images (Not Videos) you upload to the Galaxy Wiki, will be owned by the Galaxy Wiki. By uploading images to the Wiki you agree to these terms. Thank You. http://roblox-galaxy-official.wikia.com/wiki/Roblox_Galaxy_Official_Wikia Description Ships are the basis of the game. They are used for everything in the game, from transportation and mining to combat and base sieges. Ships are divided into classes based on their statistics and purpose. It is important to note that most ships contain a warp drive, which allows you to travel extremely fast. All Miner Class ships (with the exception of the Harvester, Mammoth, M Class, and Wooly Mammoth) and all Fighter Class ships have no warp drive. Note: When Weaponry is mentioned, the terms light, medium, and heavy have nothing to do with the types of turrets. They are used to describe the power of the Turrets. (I.E. A Medium Laser does more damage than a Light Laser). Another note: See Ship Archetypes for unofficial classification based off of roles that ships play. Miner Class Miner Class ships are solely used for mining Ores. These ships do not have any form of weaponry and tend to be slow. With the exception of the Harvester, Mammoth, and the M Class, they do not possess a warp drive. Miner Class ships are used to collect and sell ore for credits. They are the only ships with an ore hold, which contains all mined ore. This Ore cannot be moved to the player's Warehouse, and can only be sold to the starbase or the Mega Base. One of the two ships that a player receives at the beginning of the game is a Miner Class ship, the Wasp * Wasp * Tango * Harvester * Advanced Miner * Industrial Miner * Rorqual * Mammoth * M Class Freighter Class Freighter Class ships are mainly used for transporting materials to a Warehouse or Trading. They have massive cargo holds in comparison to other ships, but do not have any form of weaponry. Like ships, these ships are very slow and vulnerable (with the exception of Wyrm) but contain a warp drive. These ships are the category which goes to salvaging (looting) at most. Players can only make a lot of money with trading ships only if they have enough money to buy a decent amount of Materials. * Wyrm * Tempura * Argonaut * Prospector * Hercules * Prepravca * E Class Frigate Class Frigate Class ships are the lowest priced combat capable ships available and thus are good starter ships. Frigate Class ships are small, extremely fast, and highly maneuverable. They have very light weaponry, very low health, and at most will only have 1 Turret or more. All the Frigate Class ships have Spinal weaponry. These ships are mostly used for distracting base turrets in a siege and not much else due to the low amount of firepower they possess The standard size of a Frigate is 30 - 60 studs. * Starblade * Dropship * Avenger * Raven * Python * Osprey * Archangel * Viper * Abyss * Zhanado Destroyer Class A step up from Frigate Class ships, Destroyer Class ships are bigger and have more firepower. While not being as fast as Frigate Class ships, they still achieve high speeds and have very good maneuverability. They still have low health, but it is much higher than Frigate Class ships. Destroyers can have good spinal weaponry or up to 5 light Turrets. The standard size of a Destroyer is 60 - 90 studs. * Corvid * Phantom * Centurion * Scimitar * Zero * Cobra * Argosy * Sabre Tooth Cruiser Class Next up from Destroyer is the Cruiser. These ships tend to be very maneuverable and pack a decent amount of health. They are not as fast as Destroyer Class ships but still have decent speeds. They have light to medium weaponry, with a varying number of automatic turrets and spinal weapons. Most cruisers make very good pirating ships and can be unstoppable in the hands of a good pilot. They are mostly cheap until you get to the Sixfold which costs 12k. The standard size of the Cruiser is 90 - 125 studs. * Xenon * Gunslinger * Orion * Reaver * Gideon * Nova * Spectre * Invictus * Sixfold * Lusso * Dramiel * Arthur * Gryphon * Nidhogg Battlecruiser Class The Battlecruisers are medium-sized ships. The maneuverability and speed of Battlecruisers are greatly lessened in comparison to the Cruiser Class. However, boasting over twice as much health as Cruisers and several times more firepower, these are the go-to ships for most PVP battles. These ships have a powerful mix of light-medium weaponry. The standard size for Battlecruiser is 125 - 175 studs. * Bastion * Dire Wolf * Razor Wing * Radiance * Hecate * Aeaphiel * Grievion * Black Flare * Belvat * Sturm * Absolution * Tengu * Vansnova Battleship Class The Battleships are a heavy class of ships, often with optimizations for certain tasks, such as Hasatan and Warlock being for sieges. These ships are designed with medium to heavy weapons, for combat, or in the case of the Archeon, for sieges. They have a lot of health but are not very maneuverable when compared to other smaller ships. Some of the battleships can excel at many different roles such as PVP, sieging, and anti-siege. The standard size for Battleships is 175-275 studs. * Sovereign * Nisos * Hasatan * Hawklight * Aegis * Warlock * Archeon * Ampharos * Witch * Carvainir * Sentaliz * Jackal Dreadnought Class The most powerful ships a single player can own, these monsters are unstoppable in the hands of a skilled pilot. They are extremely slow and barely able to maneuver, the firepower these ships possess is colossal, able to take down a Battleship Class ship in around half a minute. Their health is monstrous, they can take a beating and survive. They also have 45% damage resistance. Most of them, however, do not come with adequate light Turret firepower, thus leaving them to be easily assaulted by small ships, as their heavy guns are not accurate enough to hit them. (The Andromeda is the only Dreadnought with no Turrets, but possesses Spinals instead). The standard size of Dreadnoughts is 275 - 400 studs. * Sagittarius * Naglfar * Tennhausen * Tempest * Nemesis * Cyclops * Apocalypse * Leviathan * Zeus * Ridgebreaker * Andromeda * Behemoth * Retribution * Slipstream * Avalon Carrier Class The Carriers are the most strategic and team-based ships in Galaxy. Alone, they have decent power and can be easily beaten. However, these ships contain Fighters within them, which are pilot-able by other players. When used with an entire team, these ships are extremely valuable in battle. You are able to teleport to any carrier on the map via the home base menu. They are typically slightly slower and less maneuverable than Dreadnoughts, but are larger and have very similar health to Dreadnoughts. (2 of the exceptions the ''Hevnetier'', ''which has Battleship health and maneuverability, and the [[Vanguard|''Vanguard]], ''with Battlecruiser health and maneuverability). * Revelation * Hevnetier * Stormbringer * Rhino * Nyx * Vanguard * Icarus * Nimitz Fighter Class Fighters cannot be purchased or stored in a player's inventory. They spawn for free in the hangar of a level 3+ Starbase or in player owned Carriers. These ships are smaller than Frigates, and have even less health. However, these ships are deadly in battle. Their extremely small size makes them almost impossible for large ships to hit, and their weapons do high damage for their size. (The Fury does nearly the same damage as the ''Viper, a Frigate class ship). Fighter Class ships are also very fast and maneuverable but do not have a warp drive. * Fury * Frenzy * Dragonfly * Xenophile * Nighthawk * Nixesion * Falcon * Interceptor * Swarmer Prototype * Spirit Nixesion Admin Class These Ships are restricted only to admins and can only be spawned by them. Admin Class ships have a very high damage resistance of 95% and have no weapons. * Halloween Ship * Revenue * Eclipse * Toyota (AE85) * Flying Car * Aurora * Goliath X Limited Class Limited Event Ships are ships that are remodeled, cost 2x their original ship price and you cannot buy them after a limited time but keep them till death. They are also ships you can only get in events for a limited time. *Spiderblade *Blood Wing *Bone Ampharos *Frankenemi *Ghoul Nyx *Reaper *Blizzard *Viking *Icy *Glacier *Wooly Mammoth *Festive Wasp *Coal Wasp *2018 Ship *United States Of Razor Category:Browse